


Renewal

by Xanthias_Reavik



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthias_Reavik/pseuds/Xanthias_Reavik
Summary: Veralia has had enough of the pain in the Saturn AU.





	Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> As muns, myself and the other writer of our Saturn AU RP found ourselves at an impasse regarding how to continue with all that we had done - much of which will never see the light of day because it is unsaved. ...so we gave ourselves a way to go on.

Death was no stranger to loneliness, nor to sacrifice. So as she moved through the night, having left Malik’s side as he fell asleep, she held with her a strand of his suit - a fiber of the shadows so elegantly woven from a romance doomed to fail - and she contemplated the folly of her own broken heart.

She pondered the chaos and pain the shared love for one man had caused, and she pondered the brokenness left behind; Thorn, Xeros, Xanthias; Sammael, Nero, Haros; Anti, and Veralia herself. …too many had fallen in love with Malik. Too many wounds had been opened in the fallout.

…but now, she knew, he had made his true choice. Xanthias.

…and now, she knew, she could at last put her own hopes to rest.

…it was the most bittersweet relief to feel, as she warped to find herself on a beach. She took a long breath before sending a signal out through her Hive. As her reapers began to abandon their duties and swarm to her position, swirling in the sky above her in a twisting cyclone.

…the power amassing here did exactly as she knew it would. Lightning struck not feet from her. …anyone else may well be dead from the heat alone. Not her.

…and as the light cleared, Lucifer stood before her, his piercing amber eyes falling upon her own amethyst.

The two said nothing. Veralia kneeled and placed the thread of Malik’s suit into the receding waves before she stood again, holding her own hand to her chest.

“…it’s time, Luci.”

Lucifer stood beside Veralia in silence for the longest moment. At her words, he nodded and unleashed his six wings, his eyes beginning to glow.

…shortly, Veralia warped away from the world, taking her entire Hive with her in full migration.

…moving to the dimension Lucifer himself was currently building.

…an identical one, truly, for all intents and purposes… but the equivalent of what his sister goddess so strongly desired: a reset button.

None would remember their previous traumas, nor who they had met aside from the faces of those they cared for. …many, indeed, would be scattered to the winds… but then, this was the same game Lucifer had played many times before. He would not be surprised if many found each other anew.

…and as his new dimension warped into place with all the pieces in place… he took a long breath before his entire / **being** / began to glow.

…no one heard the supernova he made. 

…and no one, here, in this dimension, lived through it.

Every single soul fell dead to Lucifer’s will and light… and every single soul blinked out of this dimension and into the empty one, made new.

…to some, it would seem as though nothing but a strange dream of light had passed. …to others, it would be a full rebirth.

…but of those names Veralia had come to hold so dear, every one of them kept their bodies and their lives. …Lucifer had set the dimension several years back in time. …a new start. A new life.

…and then, quickly as he had arrived, Lucifer was gone. …and with his absence, the dimension left behind utterly collapsed.

**Author's Note:**

> This Pseud has become disorganized in a way that I can't handle. It's going to be used for RP writings from now on. This is my final solo piece here. If you need my other Pseud - as I'm unfamiliar with whether the switch to a new Pseud will affect any of you - comment, and I will consider offering my other Pseud to you.


End file.
